Fail Kisses
by Nekomiimii
Summary: Miku just wanted to do something nice for her two friends by letting them spend the day together. Leave it to Kaito to fail at something so simple.


A/N:

The people I meet in college~ XD A new friend of mine shared an experience that her boyfriend tried to create for her last Valentine's and I found it too cute not to write about. X3 Of course, I left out some details, but hey, you guys can live with that, right? 8D And sorry if it's terrible and super probably has to be the shortest Fic I've ever done and fluff isn't something I do, so this was a little hard for me to write since, I don't know, the first two KaiKi fics were all depressing and stuff, so this is a nice break for them. I wonder why I'm so mean to them when they're my OTP? Hmmm. . .

* * *

><p>A poorly concealed, throaty giggle erupted from a petite, female body in the darkness. After a few minutes of silence, the bed shifting slightly under their combined weight, a voice coated in amusement cut through the near pitch blackness of the room.<p>

"Kaito, what are you doing? It's too dark to for this now!" she whispered.

"Shhh. . ." A deeper, masculine voice cooed and Miki trembled as she felt him pull her closer. "I just wanted to try something a little different this time. . ."

She burst into giggles again as she felt him kissing all over her face and put a hand on his chest a little to try and compensate for his kissing attack. "H-hey, hold on, Kaito! What's the occasion?" she asked, a little confused and curious. All she could remember was visiting him for Valentine's since Miku had devised a plan to help them out a bit, with Luka's, Lily's, Ring's and Yukari's help of course. Even though it was Valentine's, she knew he wasn't the type of person to go overboard just for one day of the year. He already showered her with affection every other day.

Sure, it had been a stressful month for them, with his Append recordings, with the secret meetings that she was forced to attend by AHS. It was a bit overwhelming so having this time together, alone, was nice. The first thing he had tried to do was cook her a lovely dinner. . . Except he somehow managed to burn the water, turned the chicken into ash, having the spaghetti strongly resembled a rock, the flour tossed all over the walls and floor, the same floor was slick with champagne and sake. . . Miki had a feeling that Meiko was going to wring his neck with his scarf once she finds out, so they spent about an hour at the store looking for the same exact brand, of the same year, and with the same amount missing. She felt a bit disappointed when she wasn't allowed to have a sip - she was sixteen after all - but she let it slide after he slipped in the mess and landed on top of her, causing the two to resemble red dough balls.

After taking a shower, in separate restrooms of course, they finally managed to make themselves comfortable on the couch, until they grew bored of all the Valentine specials. The place was awfully quiet and it was actually starting to grow somewhat awkward between them. She didn't expect their first Valentine's together to end up like this. . .

Until he invited her into his room and soon enough, found herself stuck in this predicament. Not that she minded, of course.

"No occasion," he whispered, wrapping his arms firmer around her slender waist and dipping her back a little. She could just barely make out his face in the moonlight. "Why do I need an occasion to kiss my girlfriend?" She felt his lips brush against her nose and, admittedly, felt a little giddy and dizzy as she melted into his strong hold.

"O-okay, Kaito. . ." she laughed. "But can we please turn on the lights? I like being able to see your face come towards mine when we do this."

"Oh come on, Miki," he purred, his voice sounding a bit mischievous this time around while his fingers massaged themselves into the skin of her back and waist, eliciting small gasps and mewls from the smaller form underneath him. "I think it's kind of exciting," he admitted.

And as his attack of kisses resumed all over her face and neck, she felt herself starting to get lost in him more and more and murmured dreamily without a care, "Okay. . . " she gulped a little then, bringing her arms tighter and more assuredly around his own body as she pressed into him. "B-But um, p-please no more teasing kisses on my face. I-I don't think I can take the suspense much longer. . ." she admitted, wishing he'd actually listen to her for once.

But his kisses on her face only continued, and after a few more seconds, she finally felt her patience grow thin. "Um, Kaito? Lips? Now? _Please_?" She couldn't help the slight desperate edge to her voice, but come on, a girl could only take so much and she felt that she had already waited long enough.

He stopped kissing her and she just stayed there in his arms, shaking in anticipation. . . but that was changed when he admitted sheepishly, "Miki. . . I've been trying to kiss you on the lips ever since we came in here. . ."

She just blinked in the darkness, not quite sure how to respond to his statement.

A few seconds passed in silence between them, still clinging to each other even as they both shifted into a sitting position on his bed, with her sitting on his lap.

Finally, after sitting in uncomfortable silence for several minutes, Kaito said,"I think we should turn on the lights."

"You think?" she snapped.

So much for a romantic evening alone . . .

* * *

><p>AN:

Yeeeeaaaaah, romance ain't my thing. It kinda went something like this, her story, but meh, omit, omit, omit galore~ Review please! :D


End file.
